Merope, un corazon disperso
by HelenaGF
Summary: ATENCION SPOILER 6to libro! nn Merope es la hijaamante de Voldemort, quien es en realidad? REVIEWS, PLEASE!


**Hola! nn espero que lesguste mi historia, ojo! Spoilers 6to libro... disfruten y dejen reviews, please!**

**MEROPE, UN CORAZON DISPERSO.**

**_Parte1 La hija de la Serpiente._**

Ella abrio los ojos lentamente, habia sufrido un accidente,estaba alli, de ojos abiertos como platos, buscando a su alrededor, alguien de voz aspera y silvante le dijo "estate quieta" se dio cuenta sola, no habia necesidad alguna en decirlo, ya que si se movia su cuello roto colapsaria y se ahogaria en su propia sangre.Se quedo lo mas quieta posible, espero las ambulancias,con un dolor agudo e intenso recorriendole el cuerpo aguardo su muerte.  
Tenia el cabello castaño-rojizo pegado al cuero cabelludo empapado en sangre. Sus ojos almendrados se movian buscando a la persona cuya prescencia podia sentir a su lado. Era delgada y blanca como el papel y llacia en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Escucho un siseo a su lado y un ser reptante sobre su maltrecho cuerpo. 'Que es esto?' penso deseperada,depronto algo calido y humuenat se poso sobre sus labios era una copa, alguien trataba de introducirle a la fuerza su contenido 'que es esto? y los paramedicos?' tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza pero el dolor era tan insoportable que solo deseaba morir. "Sangre del nuevo padre...veneno de tu asesino..." palabras, frases sueltas, su cabeza esataba inundada por el dolor, asique no entendia nada de nadamas que el dolor atroz que la carcomia.

----------------------------------

"Levantate...Merope..." el la habia re-nombrado con el nombre de su madre y a ella no parecia importarle el haber perdido su viejo nombre. La chica lo miro fijamente; le dolia un poco el cuerpo, se incorporo del lecho y miro a su 'padre' fijamente, se puso la tunica negra sobre el cuerpo desnudo y se apresuro a vestirse. Tomo su varita de la mesilla y se acomodo un poco los ropajes que marcaban su cuerpo curvilineo.Sus ojos se posaron en su 'padre' nuevamente, este estaba mirandola con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, aun desnudo se puso en pie, ella con una reverencia se apresuro a vestirlo, una vez terminado su trabajo se volvio unos pasos atras.  
"Bien hecho Merope..." ella hizo una nueva reverencia. Era muy bonita, su rostro blanco con ojeras violaceas, enmarcado por su cabello cataño-rojizo, sus brillantes ojos cafes y esa seriedad tan triste que la hacia tan bella; como el primer dia que la habia visto.  
Alguien golpeo la puerta y por ella entro Severus Snape un hombre de piel cetrina de quien Merope desconfiaba. El hizo dos reverencias, una para Merope y otra para su 'padre'. "Voldemort, señor, he venido para dar mi reporte..." antes que Snape continuara Merope comenzo a sisear mirando a Lord Voldemort con enojo en sus ojos, Snape parecia no comprender ni una palabra y aun asi sabia de que se trataba, la chica hablaba Parsel. _"No! Padre!...no le creas! es un maldito! es tan inutil para nosotros como ese estupido de colagusano!... nos traicionara, no es de fiar...padre!" _Merope con odio destilando de sus poros siseo en direccion a Snape y la enorme serpiente Naguini se dirigio hacia èl lentamente. Pero Voldemort siseo mas alto y la serpiente se detuvo _"Alto!"_ dijo en Parsel _"Que te he dicho? jamas hables Parsel frente a alguien inferior!..."_ Voldemort se volvio hacia Merope y le dio un bofeton que la hizo caer sentada al suelo con un corte sobre su nariz que comenzo a sangrar profusamente. Ella aullo como un animal herido y salio por la puerta del cuarto gateando con el rostro sangrante.  
Snape se volvio como en gesto de seguirla, pero Voldemort lo detuvo "Snape!... ahora, de que querias que hablaramos?..." El señor Tenebroso se sento en un mullido sillon de pana rojo bastante antiguo,Snape se arrodillo frente a èl mientras comenzaba su reporte.

-------------------------

Merope aullaba, todo el Callejon Diagon era un caos, la gente corria y gritaba mientras la marca tenebrosa se reflejaba a plena luza del dia, unos diez hombres con mascaras gritaban y vociferaban hechando maldiciones indiscriminadamente, algunos negocios estaban en llamas, la gente corria tratando de salvarse de los ataques de los mortifagos y de los Inferi que traian consigo ((inferi: los cuerpos de magos son hechizados para que sigan luchando despues de muertos como un titere a manos de los mortifagos)) y Merope trataba de salvarse ella, desesperada. De pronto en la puerta de un local de bromas, dos pelirrojos la atraparon en su loca carrera "oye a donde corres con tanta prisa?"pero la llegada de los mortifagos parecio contestar a su pregunta "ayuda!"suplico Merope abrazandose a uno de los pelirrojos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos como si eso ayudase a que los magos tenebrosos desaparecieran.  
Parecio que la suplica de Merope fue escuchada ya que un grupo de unos 12 Aurores aparecieron tras los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, pero eran tan salvajes en sus intentos de hechizarlos que no se discernia quien hacia mas daño. Merope aullo asustada "creo que cerraremos por hoy, Fred" dijo uno de los pelirrojos apuntando a su local con la varita. "Si, sabia decicion George, aunque me gustaria luchar tambien, que dices?" Merope se abrazo al que parecia llamarse Fred "No!...te mataran...estoy sola, ayudame..." aullo.  
Fred y George parecieron muy confundidos, pero cuando una persona que pasaba junto a ellos fue alcanzada por un AvadaKedabra parecieron decidirse.  
"Bueno sujetate, vamos a aparecernos, sostente de mi..."sentencio Fred, ella no necesito mas instrucciones y de pronto sintio revolver su estomago como cuando alguien da un salto y pierde el pie. Fue un segundo y cuando abrio los ojos nuevamente estaba parada sobre una sopera repleta de lo que parecia sopa de cebolla, los tres estaban parados sobre una mesa donde habian claramente interrumpido el almuerzo. Ambos pelirrojos estaban con ella y una cantidad considerable de gente reunida en torno a ellos los miraba entre sorprendida y asustada.  
"Una entrada impecablecomo siempre George..." el otro estrecho su mano mientras Merope no se animaba a soltar a Fred "si,si,impecable..."

**continuara...**


End file.
